Bought
by Pthalo Blue
Summary: While attending a royal wedding, Obi-Wan must come face-to-face with the woman who has haunted his dreams for the past year. Sequel to 'Sold.'
1. Chapter 1

"You're getting too heavy to carry Padawan."

"I'm not too heavy," Obi-Wan grunted, shifting his weight so he wouldn't place so much strain on his dislocated knee _and _on Qui-Gon's shoulders. "It's just you're too weak."

"Too weak? Tell me, how many blaster burns do you have? Because while I have only _one, _you have-"

"My burns are superficial. While your _one _is on your face-!"

"Do you want me to drop you Obi-Wan? Because I will."

He laughed, then grimaced as pain radiated from his burns. "Drop me and you'll gain the title, 'Worst Master in History.' And that would make me, Worst-Master-in-History's Padawan. I don't think I can take that kind of pressure."

"Cheeky brat."

It was certainly an odd sight to behold. Knights and younglings alike did double-takes as the two walked through the Temple halls, making their way towards the healers. Qui-Gon Jinn, famously known to be defiant but true, was covered head to toe in black soot. His tattered robes flared behind him and his boots left scratch marks upon the smooth floor. His hair was a mess and the wound on his forehead was still bleeding. But his eyes, the same eyes that make even the occasional seasoned Master turn away from, was dancing with amusement and flare.

Leaning heavily against him, and just as famous for simply being in the same room with him, was his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Unlike his Master, Obi-Wan was clean, free from soot. However, angry red burns covered his exposed arms and black sheared spots covered his tunic. But despite the boy was obviously suffering from numerous second-degree burns, he was smiling and laughing, occasionally wincing when his knee would declare it was still there.

Mace Windu waited patiently by the healers ward, hearing the gales of laughter echoing down to him. He scowled when he saw the two, then sighed. He could not bring himself to stay angry. The sight was too…stupid for him to take seriously. "Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi," He greeted them stiffly.

Obi-Wan tried to bow, but Qui-Gon's supporting arm stopped him. Lest he injure his knee further. "Mace," The Master replied. "You look well."

"Can't say the same about you two," He eyed the burns disdainfully. "I trust this is going to be an interesting report?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Not really."

Mace sighed again, stepping aside to let them pass. Qui-Gon gave him a warm smirk and Obi-Wan bowed his head in respect as he limped past. "One of these days you're going to come here with no legs, Jinn," He called after them.

"I can't do that Mace. Who'll carry Obi-Wan?"

As the doors to the healer ward closed, the Council member heard the young lad give off an indignant "Hey!" followed by an evil crackle.

()

Many people thought Master Healer Tona should have turned out to be a Jedi knight. Her nine foot frame and thick arms intimidated even the most harden warrior. There were even rumors that Master Yoda avoided this woman when possible.

Tona crossed her arms over her giant breasts, staring at two Jedi with a frown. "For pity's sakes Jinn," She spat, eyeing the injuries. "Both of you were here less than a month ago. How is it that the both of you always seem to get yourselves injured on every mission?"

"The will of the Force," Qui-Gon answered.

Tona huffed and turned around, grabbing the bacta salve from a cabinet. "That only proves the Force has a sense of humor. Here," She shoved the jar into Qui-Gon's hands. "You can put that on yourself. Kenobi? Get on the table so I can look at that knee."

Obi-Wan hobbled over and jumped on the examining table, the metal squeaking under his weight. Tona moved in front of the young man, bending over to stare at the purple and blue mess. Although bent, the woman was large enough to block Obi-Wan's view of his Master. "Hmm…" Tona sighed. "You just twisted it. There's no need for you to be in the tank. Just keep your knee tightly wrapped and try not to walk on it for at least three days. It's those burns I don't like. Take off your tunic."

Obi-Wan, who was telegraphing insults at his Master, blinked at her request. "I'm sorry, what?"

Tona repeated her order. "Take off your tunic. I want to see how serious those blaster burns are."

"They're not that serious Master Tona," Obi-Wan interject.

"I'll be the one to judge that. If you don't take off your tunic Padawan Kenobi, I have the right to strap you down and take it off for you."

Obi-Wan's lips thinned, his good humor suddenly gone. He tried to look over at his Master but Tona's huge frame acted like a wall between them. He took in a breath and tried again. "Master Tona, I don't need-"

Tona's huge hand came out of nowhere, practically engulfing Obi-Wan's torso. Her large fingers wrapped around him, keeping him still. He tried to pull back, to push her hand away but it was fruitless. She was simply too strong for a normal human.

"Stop it Kenobi," She said. "This is going to happen whether you like it or not. So you might as well not even try."

_Nothing you say or do will stop me. So you might as well not even try._

Tona grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled, ripping the material off.

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. He stiffened suddenly as Tona's finger began touching the curve of his back.

_Don't worry little one, I'll be gentle._

"No- don't-"

"Master Tona," Qui-Gon placed a gentle hand on the giant's wrist. "I think it'll be best if I put the slave on Obi-Wan myself. He'll less likely to struggle."

The healer huffed. "Fine," She said, releasing her hold on the young man. "I've got others to check up on. Kenobi needs salve on those burns once every four hours and that knee needs an ice pack." She gave Qui-Gon a pointed look before turning and leaving the room.

Qui-Gon eyes traveled to his Padawan.

Obi-Wan's back was to him, the remains of his tunic in tatters. Burns covered the young man's shoulders and arms. His hands gripped the edges of table so hard Qui-Gon feared it might bent. "Obi-Wan," He said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. She's gone."

Obi-Wan took in a shuddering breath. He turned to Qui-Gon, forcing a smile upon his face. "Boy, Master Tona can sure be intimidating." He said, trying to sound funny but failing.

Qui-Gon frowned. "Obi-Wan-"

"Will you put the slave on, Master? I don't think I can reach certain places."

Qui-Gon felt his lips tightened. Should he push, ask what he could do to help _more? _But he knew. He knew Obi-Wan will merely brush the incident aside with one hand and act as if nothing had happened. Despite all the literature he's read, all the advice he heard, Qui-Gon was still at a loss on what to do.

He sighed. Taking the salve, he asked a question not so different from his intent. "Where does it hurt the most, Padawan?"

()

"Perceive this mission a success, you do?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said to the revered Grand Master. "The next few years will be rough, but I have confidence the new constitution will be accepted into the society with little backlash."

"Hmm…upset Mace will be. Your adventure, not so interesting."

Qui-Gon choked back a laugh. Even though it was Yoda who said the joke, it was still considered rude to laugh at the Council Member's expense.

The small green alien paused at the edge of a small pond, gazing over the water thoughtfully. Qui-Gon silently stood beside him, lost in his own thoughts.

After a minute or two, Yoda broke the silence. "Year has been for Padawan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon felt his throat tightened. "Yes."

"Improve, you believe he has?"

"I…" He sighed, frustrated. "His relationship with Bant has gotten better. He does not cringe when she hugs him. He sleeps through the night without waking up… " Qui-Gon was glad for his robes; Yoda does not see his hands curling into fists. "Sometimes I see him getting better, but then there are times I feel nothing has changed."

"Elaborate, you will."

"The smell of perfume still makes him nauseous. He breaks eye contact with me often… And earlier today when Master Tona tried to heal him, he almost had a full blown panic attack."

"Hmm," Yoda nodded, making his way deeper into the gardens. "Told you his troubles, has he?"

"No, he hasn't. I've asked, I've pushed, but it seems each time I try to bring it up, Obi-Wan shuts off."

_Obi-Wan licks his dry lips, his eyes never leaving the floor. He speaks in a childlike tone, as if Qui-Gon caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. "M-may I get dressed Master?"_

_Qui-Gon could feel his chest tightened. He has hardly ever heard Obi-Wan stutter. He nods, unable to trust his voice and takes a step back to let him dress. The young man does not move, his hands clenching the blankets around him in a tighter grip. "Could you please turn around?"_

_It was like a stab to the heart, to hear his Padawan so fearful, so _defeated.

The anger has not left. Not even after endless hours of meditation. "I don't know what to do Master. It's been a year and Obi-Wan still refuses to speak to me about this."

"Not time, Obi-Wan needs," The short green Master stated. "Face his demons he must or else never let go, he will."

"That's the problem," Qui-Gon's voice was unnaturally bitter. "I fear we'll never find the woman who did this. And if Obi-Wan doesn't want to talk…"

_WHACK! _Qui-Gon closed his eyes, trying not to let out the howl of pain that was radiating from his shin. Yoda's claws curled around his glimmer stick, acting as if Qui-Gon's sudden silence was voluntary. "Not literal demons, Obi-Wan must face. Inner demons he has. Come to terms with his attack or lead him to darkness, his fear will."

Once Qui-Gon was sure he could speak without gasping, he rasped, "Yes Master."

"Another mission you will take. The Force tells me this. Will help Obi-Wan, but only if you are willing."

"I am."

Yoda smiled. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

"A mission?" Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "So soon?"

"Don't worry Padawan. The Council is allowing us to rest for the rest of the week. Besides," Qui-Gon sat next to him, handing over a cup of tea. "We're not going to any negotiations. We're attending a wedding. The king of the planet Sur V is marrying his concubine and we're going there merely as formal guests. No pressure, we may not even have to talk to anyone."

Obi-Wan sipped his tea thoughtfully. He then put down his cup and said, "This is about me, isn't it? About what happened with Master Tona."

Qui-Gon's chest tightened. "Obi-Wan-"

"We don't get easy missions Master. And I don't want to be treated differently because of what happened."

The tone he used was one of anger, but Qui-Gon could easily sense the embarrassment coming off his Padawan. The boy was shamed. Because it was the truth, they were getting such a mission because of him. Qui-Gon set down his own cup of tea, and leaned forward on his knees to address his Padawan. "Obi-Wan, it's been a year now. And you have come a long way since that day, but you're still angry about it."

Obi-Wan turned away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Frustration boiled inside of Qui-Gon. "We _are _talking about it Obi-Wan!"

The boy flinched and Qui-Gon mentally swore. This is not how he wanted to do this. "Padawan," He began gently. "I can't help you unless you let me. I've given you time, I've given you space in hopes that you'll come to me and talk. But if this is the path you've chosen to go down, then I'll have no choice but to force you to talk."

He could see Obi-Wan's jaw tighten at the idea. It was something Qui-Gon did not wish to do, use his authority as Master. He does not know what type of reaction it'll get or how damaging the aftermath will be.

The boy's shoulders sagged in defeat. He stayed silent and Qui-Gon knew he wasn't going to give any information unless asked. It wasn't defiance, it was avoidance.

Qui-Gon spoke softly, to let Obi-Wan know that he wasn't being punished. But he knew the boy thought he was. "There is something about the attack you're not telling me. Something that disturbed you. Was it something the woman said or did-"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It wasn't something she did. It was something _I _did."

Qui-Gon leaned back. This isn't what he was expecting. The feeling of disgust and shame was now drifting through the bond, making Qui-Gon's skin feel tight. "What did you do Padawan?"

"I…" He shuddered. "She made me… Force…I've been told about this. It wasn't my fault- I know that."

Suddenly Qui-Gon knew what he meant. "You had an orgasm."

Obi-Wan's face burned something terribly. Qui-Gon didn't need the Force to sense how angry Obi-Wan was, how disgusted he felt. It was plain as the nose on his face.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. The young man tensed. "You said it yourself, it wasn't your fault. The body will respond to stimulus. If I cut you, will you not flinch away from the pain?"

"Yes, Master. I already know."

"But it sounds to me that you do not _understand. _Because you're blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control."

"But that's just it, isn't it?" Obi-Wan almost sounded bitter. He clasped his hands together, squeezing until his knuckles turned white. "Isn't a Jedi taught to control his emotions… his urges?"

"You were bound-"

"On Balour, I was bound, gagged and tortured. But even then I didn't scream or cry-"

"That's enough Padawan!"

Obi-Wan snapped his mouth closed. This was the heart of the real problem: Obi-Wan's over expectations of himself.

Qui-Gon exhaled softly. He had to be careful of his next words. Anything he said Obi-Wan might take to heart. "You were sexually assaulted," He started slowly. "In some ways it's harder to deal with than pain because it confuses your body and your mind. And that's exactly what you're doing Padawan, you're confusing what your body wanted and what your mind wanted."

It was hard to hear. For Obi-Wan to accept that he was indeed, a healthy twenty year old male. And although the young Jedi has never awoken with morning wood, it did not mean his body did not crave the release usually gained through sexual means.

It made Qui-Gon frown, knowing that his Padawan practically denied the fact that his body acted the way it did. Thank the Force Obi-Wan wasn't a girl, or else Qui-Gon feared the menstrual cycle might send her/him over the edge.

It seems there was a lot to teach over the next two weeks.

Qui-Gon stood. "You did nothing wrong."

Obi-Wan stared glumly at the carpet. "It doesn't feel like that."

"Then I'll do my best to remind you," Qui-Gon smiled at him. "I'll get you some ice for that knee."

()

A/N: I'm not that satisfied with Obi-Wan's actions in this chapter, but it'll do. R/R peeps.


	3. Chapter 3

This was supposed to be a vacation. Although the Council had called it a mission, nothing about this mission had the words 'mission' written on it. If Qui-Gon had suddenly decided to blow off the whole affair and spend the day sleeping in, it would cause no ill effect to the Jedi or the Republic.

But it seemed Obi-Wan was determined to keep the conversation off of him as long as possible. The young man was treating this mission like any other, by keeping it formal and stiff. He even went so far to collect data of the Planet Sur V, studying its history and political strife.

There really wasn't much to read on. The planet was immensely rich and the people were more than glad to show off such wealth. Even the most common of the people walked around in their finest affair, the women drenched in jewelry and the men in grand robes. Qui-Gon had no doubt in his mind that this wedding was going to be the grandest, biggest event on the planet.

As their ship slowly piloted out of hyperspace, Qui-Gon looked on over to Obi-Wan. The Padawan was stiff bent over a data pad, but his eyes were not moving. He was nervous, Qui-Gon realized.

"So," The older man broke into the boy's thoughts. "Is there anything you wish to do while we're here? I hear their museums are one of the biggest in the galaxy."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not really."

"Do you look forward to the wedding, Obi-Wan? I personally am looking forward to the fireworks display afterwards."

Another shrug. "I guess."

Qui-Gon pursed his lips. The whole point of this vacation was to have Obi-Wan come to terms with his attack and not just _deal _with it. But Obi-Wan was being downright stubborn and Qui-Gon feared he might have to pull rank. What exactly did he plan to do? Force Obi-Wan to have fun?

No. Qui-Gon had to be patient. Look for opportunities to talk to Obi-Wan about this. Or make opportunities. "Tell me, are there any specific wedding rituals I should know about?"

Obi-Wan actually raised an eyebrow. Qui-Gon could see his Padawan trying to figure out his motives but shrugged and said, "It's very basic, Master. The bride and groom exchange their vows in front of an official figure. The only major differences I have seen are the requests the couple asks their friends and family."

"Requests?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan scanned over the data. "Apparently when the couple asks a person to do something or bring something, that person cannot deny them. Or else it's considered as an insult."

"Really," Qui-Gon chuckled at the thought. He began wondering of all the strange things couples could ask/demand of their friends and family and not be denied of them.

"Within reason," Obi-Wan continued. "The couple cannot ask for something the person cannot give. Large sums of money, an official document, and such. Usually the requests are certain colors to be worn or specific dancing to be done."

"Well that's a relief to know. I know in some cultures weddings demand a sacrifice in order to bring long health to the couple."

Obi-Wan's face went aghast. "They kill someone to ensure health to another?"

"It's their way," Qui-Gon shrugged. "But it's good to know if the King and his future bride ask me of something, it won't be over the top or downright ridiculous."

Obi-Wan smirked at him. "What if they ask you to shave your beard?"

Glad to have Obi-Wan joking with him, Qui-Gon was more than willing to take the bait. "They might just ask you to cut off your braid."

"They might ask for a lightsaber demonstration. People like that."

"Are you saying you're willing to lower your standards as a Jedi just to amuse people, Padawan?"

"Oh no, but if there's a chance to beat my Master in combat in front of hundreds, I don't think I would mind."

()

Because they were there as guests, not mandatory guests but only as a formality, Qui-Gon did not believe he had to meet up with the King at all. Imagine his surprise as soon as the two Jedi stepped off their ship, a servant requested their presence immediately.

"Beware," Obi-Wan whispered to Qui-Gon as they followed the servant through the palace. "Soon your beard will be gone."

Amused but refusing to allow his Padawan to get away with such disrespect, Qui-Gon called on the Force to trip Obi-Wan. The young man stumbled, causing the servant to peer back with a wary look.

He quickly recovered and threw the older man a glare. "That was dirty, Master."

The servant took them to the library, stepping aside to allow them inside. The servant bowed and left, leaving them to their own devices. Qui-Gon didn't hesitate to enter despite Obi-Wan's earlier goading.

The library was downright beautiful. It reeked of wealth and overspending but Qui-Gon had to admit, it was stunning beyond belief. The shelves even held actual bounded books, a rarity in any part of the universe.

King Rau was leaning over a particularly large book when the Jedi entered. He looked up to them and a smile spread out over his dark face. "Ah! The Jedi! Hello, hello!"

"Your majesty," Qui-Gon greeted, bowing. "It's an honor to be invited to your wedding."

"It's an honor to have you here!" King Rau crossed the room, grabbing the Jedi's hand and shook it enthusiastically. He also took Obi-Wan's hand, which befuddled the Padawan slightly, as shaking one's hand was not a greeting he often saw. "It is not often we have Jedi come to my world and my bride-to-be will be so pleased."

Qui-Gon smiled gently. He was used to having people treating him like some kind of celebrity. "I will be pleased to meet her. Is she available or are your customs like other worlds, the males cannot see the bride until the wedding day?"

King Rau laughed, large and jolly. "Oh, she's here somewhere. Women," He huffed goodheartedly. "I've been married five times and each time, the women want a big wedding. Lau'krash is no different. I'm sure she's off somewhere, going over details nobody but her will care about." He shook his head. "Women…"

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. Obi-Wan, however, stayed silent.

Because he was still in deep conversation with the king, Qui-Gon did not have the luxury to ask Obi-Wan what was wrong. The young man's sudden silence unnerved him and it didn't help as a small wave of dread drifted over the bond.

King Pau turned around, ranting about flowers and music. Qui-Gon quickly looked on over to Obi-Wan, noting his Padawan's pale features and wide eyes.

_Obi-Wan…?_

"No…" Obi-Wan breathed, suddenly turning towards the door they entered not so long ago.

As if on cue, the large wooden doors were opened by two hand maidens. A beautiful black skinned woman entered, a white dress framing her long thin body. The silver jewelry she wore emphasized the color of her hair and eyes and her lips quirked into a smile as she noticed the two Jedi.

_Master, _Obi-Wan's mental voice was almost a near panic. _It's her. That's her!_

"Ah Jedi," King Pau spoke up. "I want you meet my bride-to-be, Lau'krash."


End file.
